In Ten Seconds
by TrippWire
Summary: Not much time is left before the New Year. One Titan is all by herself in a room full of cheer and excitement. What will happen in the last seconds of the year to be left behind? BBxRae ONESHOT
1. Original Version

**Disclaimer:**** Come on, if I owned the Teen Titans, would I really be sitting here writing stories on FanFic?**

**Rating:**** K+**

Well, after such a long time without any new updates and no story for the holidays, I decided to make up for it with a short New Year's fic. Enjoy.

* * *

**In Ten Seconds**

"Not much time to go, Raven. You excited?"

Raven inwardly winced at the sudden intrusion of her solitude. "Well, Beast Boy, we've spent many New Year's together. What do you think?"

"Ummm," he thought for a moment, "I could never really tell. That's why I asked you."

Raven gave him a deathly blank stare. "You of all people should know that I'm not one for celebrations."

Still pertaining to his usual antics, Beast Boy pinched an hors d'oeuvre off a tray sitting on the snack table by which they were standing. Popping it into the air, he waited for gravity to do what it did best and let the tasty snack fall into his waiting mouth.

Raven rolled her eyes. Even in the midst of a conversation, the boy's stomach held control over his thought process. Nevertheless, after consuming the snack, he continued to talk.

"You can't keep doing this all the time, Raven," he stated, "You've celebrated with us before. Heck, you even started a party. So how come you keep reverting back to keeping to yourself?"

This was usually the point at which the conversation would end or take a desperate turn. Whether she bluntly changed the subject or just plain walked away, the current subject would always stop in its tracks. But this time, despite how she hated having her actions questioned, she was actually impressed with him. If what he said couldn't be considered making a good point, at the very least he was making a lot of sense. Raven rarely saw the logical side of her shape-shifting friend, but when she did, it was quite a sight. She decided to stay on the subject.

"I don't like big crowds. I thought you knew," she said incriminatingly. "When it's just the five of us, I'm comfortable, but when you get the whole league of Titans involved," she gestured at the enormous crowd in their common room, " it becomes too much to handle."

"But you've still found a way to seclude yourself anyway," he pointed out. "All your friends are and they just want to talk and have a good time."

As much as she didn't like it, he did in fact make a really good point this time. While she had regrettably joined in the festivities of the brand new year, she put herself off to the side by table where the only thing people concentrated on was the food. She maybe exchanged a few hellos, but the only person she made any really communicative progress with was… Beast Boy. It struck her as strange that he was the only person that she was _willing_ to talk to.

"It's just a new year. It happens every 365 days. I don't see what's so special," Raven argued in a voice that held no interest.

Beast Boy looked straight into her eyes. Raven looked past his to the clock on the wall behind them. Only thirty seconds remained.

Noticing this, Beast Boy adjusted himself to capture her gaze again. "Maybe it doesn't matter what you're celebrating…"

Raven gave him a questioning look that would have pierced through him if eyes could do such things.

"It's who you celebrate it with that matters," he finished.

Her features softened, but only for a moment. "And you think I want to celebrate with _you_?" she asked incredulously. The words escaped her lips before she could register them.

Beast Boy looked hurt, but then his eyebrows furrowed and his cat-like eyes narrowed. "I'm the only one you seem to want to be with tonight," he said sternly.

Raven shot back a similar look. "So you think I'm cut out for you or something?" she scoffed.

"Come on, Raven. Now you're just being brash. If you think _that's_ what I'm after, you're wrong."

"Then what are you after!?" she spat out of nowhere.

"I want to know more about you!" he answered in a similar fashion.

"Why would you want to know _anything_ about me?" she inquired, glowering directly into his shimmering emerald eyes. His pupils were now only slits.

"Because you've intrigued me more than any person ever has!" he answered, moving his face closer to hers. "You have since the day we met, and every day since then, you've come to mean more and more to me."

"TEN!" came the shouts of everyone else's voices. The countdown had begun.

"How could I mean that much to you?" Raven asked disbelievingly, moving in closer to him.

"NINE!"

"Because I care about you more than any other person in the world," he said, a little more softly.

"EIGHT!"

"I doubt it," she sighed sadly and quickly turned away.

"SEVEN!"

"Why?" he questioned in return.

"SIX!"

"I've never meant that much to anyone before," she said dejectedly.

"FIVE!"

"You do to me," he said, taking a step towards her.

"FOUR!"

"More than you know," he added. He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently.

"THREE!"

She whipped around to stare him in the eyes once more. "How can I trust you?"

"TWO!"

"Like this," he whispered, and closed the distance between them.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Beast Boy captured her lips in his own, holding her tightly in his embrace. She wasted no time in leaning into him and placing her hands on his chest.

As fireworks burst in the air behind the city, shedding their brilliance upon the night sky, Raven and Beast Boy continued the passion of their kiss, going unnoticed by the rest of the cheering Titans.

When the two finally pulled away, Raven rested her head against Beast Boy's chest and smiled. "I trust you," she said.

Beast Boy laughed warmly. "Happy New Year, Raven." And what a happy rest of the year it would be, year after year.

* * *

**A/N's:**

Happy New Year everyone!


	2. Revamped Version

**!!!NOTICE!!!** This is not a new chapter, just a big revision/improvement of the original version of this **ONESHOT**. I just felt like I needed to add more meat to the bones. There will be no continuation of this story.

* * *

_/edited: 24 November 2009_

**In Ten Seconds**

"Not much time to go, Raven. You excited?"

Raven inwardly winced at the sudden intrusion of her solitude. "Well, Beast Boy, we've spent many New Year's Eves together. What do you think?"

"Ummm," he thought for a moment, "I could never really tell. That's why I asked you."

Raven gave him a deathly blank stare. "You of all people should know that I'm not one for celebrations."

Still pertaining to his usual antics, Beast Boy pinched an hors d'oeuvre off a tray sitting on the snack table they were standing next to. Popping it into the air, he waited for gravity to do what it did best and let the tasty snack fall into his mouth.

Raven rolled her eyes. Even in the midst of a conversation, the boy's stomach held control over his thought process. Nevertheless, after consuming the snack, he returned his attention to her.

"You can't keep doing this all the time, Raven," he stated, "You've celebrated with us before. I mean, you even started a party once. So why do you keep reverting back to keeping to yourself?"

This was usually the point at which the conversation would end or take a desperate turn. Whether she bluntly changed the topic or just abruptly walked away, the current subject would always stop in its tracks. Nevertheless, this time, despite how she hated having her actions questioned, she was actually impressed with him. If what he said couldn't be considered as making a good point, at the very least his reasons for asking were definitely understandable. Raven rarely saw the logical side of her shape-shifting friend, but when she did, it was quite a sight. For that, she decided to stay on the subject.

"I don't like big crowds. I thought you knew," she said incriminatingly. "When it's just the five of us, I'm comfortable, but when you get the whole league of Titans involved," she gestured at the enormous crowd in their common room, "it becomes too much for me to handle."

"But you've still found a way to seclude yourself anyway," he pointed out. "You're standing here all by yourself, so what's to handle? All they want to do catch up with friends and have a good time."

As much as she did not like it, he did in fact make a good point this time. While she had regrettably joined in the festivities of the brand new year, she put herself off to the side by a table where the only thing people concentrated on was the food. She maybe exchanged a few hellos, but the only person she made any actual communicative progress with was, well, Beast Boy. It struck her as strange that he was the only person that she was _willing_ to talk to though. With the others, she kept her words to a minimum to avoid lengthy talks about things she frankly did not care about.

"It's just a new year," Raven argued in a voice that held no interest. "It happens every 365 days. I don't see what's so special."

Beast Boy looked straight into her eyes. Raven, on the other hand, looked past him to the clock on the opposite wall. Less that a minute remained until the New Year rolled in.

Noticing that she was not meeting his eyes, Beast Boy adjusted himself to capture her gaze again. "Maybe it doesn't matter what you're celebrating…"

Raven gave him a questioning look that would have pierced through him if eyes could do such things.

"It's who you celebrate with that matters," he finished.

Her features softened, but only for a moment. "And you think I want to celebrate with _you_?" she asked incredulously. The words escaped her lips before she could register them and she instantly regretted it, but it was too late.

Beast Boy looked hurt, but then his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed like a cat's. "I'm the only one you seem to want to be with tonight. It looks like you've managed to steer everyone else away from talking to you," he said sternly.

Raven shot back a similar look. "Have you been spying on me from across the room or something? That makes me feel _real_ comfortable," she scoffed.

"Come on, Raven. Now you're just being brash."

She knew she was, but at this point, she did not care.

"I'm not some stalker. If you think that _that _is what I'm after, you're wrong," he said callously.

"Then what are you after!?" she spat out of nowhere. She knew Beast Boy's intentions were not of indecent nature, but his persistent questioning aggravated her.

"I want to know more about you! Is that so wrong!?" he answered in a similar fashion.

"Why would you want to know _anything_ about me?" she inquired, glowering directly into his shimmering emerald eyes. His pupils were now only slits, and surprisingly, Raven felt a little intimidated by them.

"Because you've caught my attention more than any person ever has!" he answered, moving his face closer to hers. "You have since the day we met, and every day since then, you've come to mean more and more to me."

Raven felt a lump form inside her throat. All of a sudden, his words made no sense to her. "How could I mean that much to you?" Raven asked disbelievingly, moving in closer to make sure she would hear him correctly. She could not possibly believe that, could she?

"TEN!" came the shouts of everyone else's voices. The countdown had begun.

"Because you're everything I could ever want," he said, bringing his voice down to a gentle tone.

"NINE!"

"You're the one person I care about most."

"EIGHT!"

"I doubt it," she sighed sadly and quickly turned away.

"SEVEN!"

"Why?" he questioned in return.

"SIX!"

"I've never meant that much to anyone before," she said dejectedly.

"FIVE!"

"You do to me," he said, taking a step towards her.

"FOUR!"

"More than you know," he added. He placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently.

"THREE!"

She whipped around to stare him in the eyes once more and she felt her eyes water up. "How can I trust you?" she asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"TWO!"

"Like this," he whispered, and closed the distance between them.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Beast Boy captured her lips in his own, holding her tightly in his embrace. He did not know how she would react, but he kept his lips pressed against hers. A wave of both relief and passion washed over him when he felt her kiss back.

Raven felt butterflies in her stomach and a spark of electricity shot down her spine, spreading throughout her entire body. His lips were soft and they brought an instant feeling of warmth and protection to her. She could not pull away from him, from this feeling he gave her. She wasted no time in leaning into him and placing her hands on his chest.

As fireworks burst up high behind the city shedding their brilliance upon the clear night sky, Raven and Beast Boy continued the passion of their kiss, going unnoticed by the rest of the cheering Titans.

When the two finally pulled away, Beast Boy looked at her caringly. Her cheeks were hot with silent tears. He could not tell what she was thinking.

"Raven?" he asked calmly, searching her eyes for an answer.

Her mind had long since calmed down; no longer clouded by the rampant, flustering thoughts of the argument before. She felt the true concern and tenderness he had for her as she looked at the soft features of his face. How things between them went from here, she could not even imagine, but she knew one thing…

Raven pulled him into a hug and rested her head against his chest. "I trust you," she said.

Beast Boy smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy New Year, Raven."

* * *

**A/N's:**

Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
